


Help Me, Nurse

by bluediamondpixies



Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Catheters, Doctor/Patient, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Skateboarding, Sub Lee Chan | Dino, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: Young skater Lee Chan getting over his head on the skate rink which results in laying helpless on the hospital's bed. Thankfully Nurse Choi Seungcheol is there to cater his needs.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Help Me, Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is my first story after a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time of not writing any, hope you guys enjoyed it, and yeah beware of many grammatical errors!

Today is a perfect day for Chan, he believes so. He has planned all kind of things to do on this perfect day. The sun is shining and slightly windy, just enough to take stroll and jumped on his skateboard playing tricks that he has been dying to try out. He can imagine himself in the park with his friends. Or just sitting on a café sipping a glass of very cold and refreshing juice. Yes, he planned and imagined all of it after he wakes up and look out the window, so it is the perfect day to play, at least he thought. 

With positives mind and happy thought, he quickly grabs a new (clean) change of clothes and washed himself up before he changes. When he’s done, he takes his midnight blue skateboard and gets out of his room. 

“Mooom, I’m gonna go outside to plaaay,” Chan shouts to his mom who’s in the kitchen. 

“You’re not eating??” 

“Lateeeer,” 

“Okay be careful!!” Shouts Chan’s mom but the door were already closing on her as Chan goes his way with a bright smile on his face. 

Chan takes a deep breath when he’s outside inhaling the good air and basking in the sun absorbing all the vitamin D. He’s even sure that today will be a great day. He takes his time walking to the park, sightseeing the neighbourhood, greeting the elders which is something that he probably wouldn’t do in any other day. And as expected, his friends were already there thinking the same thing as him. 

“Yoooo, though I’d be the first one to dominate this park,” Chan greets his friends with fist bumps. 

“Man, look at the time, of course you won’t be here first.”

“Yoreum, you’re up early that’s new.” 

“Chan, I wouldn’t miss the chance to finally get out of the house in this wonderful day, what about you? Ready to show some tricks?” 

“You bet I am,” 

After a little chit chat, they began their skateboarding, going around playing tricks with their board. And yes, the kids are good, but Chan was better, he’s known to be the best amongst his friends, and now with the great day he’s in he might be went a little overboard and got carried away with his mood and feelings. 

Chan was too excited today and he’s on fire but when you got carried away with your feelings, mistake bounds to happen somehow, and it happened. Chan didn’t even hear his friend shouting his name telling him to be careful and to watch out, but it was all too late, Chan’s timing was off and he fell pretty badly, to the point he doesn’t remember anything after and wakes up in a hospital room, both his hands and feet were bandaged. 

Chan groaned for the unfamiliar feeling, his mind is still hazy and his sight is blurry but he noticed the white surrounding and the male who’s wearing a nurse uniform but his mind still can’t comprehend. 

“So, you’re awake? How are you feeling?” the male nurse asked, 

“Weird… and ouch, slightly in pain, no, make that many,” Chan confused, “Where am I? What happened? Who are you?” 

The male nurse chuckled, “Hi, I’m Seungcheol, your nurse, and you’re in the hospital right now, you fell pretty hard while you were skateboarding and unfortunately you broke some of your bones as you can see from the bandaged,” 

“Ugghh, that’s embarrassing, where’s my parents?” 

“They went back a little while ago, you were unconscious almost the whole day so they went back home and ask me to take care of you until they get back early in the morning,” 

“Oh, okay,” Chan begins to fidgets on his bed, he’s trying to do it faintly but still managed to catch the nurse’s attention. 

“You need to be still or your wounds won’t heal,” Seungcheol said sternly, holding Chan’s body still. 

“Sorry, it’s, it’s my body, itchy,” Chan said embarrassed and Seungcheol chuckled. 

“Let me help you with that,” Seungcheol walks closer to Chan after he puts his chart on the desk, “Where is it itching?” 

Chan didn’t answer at first, so Seungcheol has to assumed, “Is it on your back? You can move much so I need you to stay still,” 

“No, I’m sorry, it’s actually, um, I’m itching on my thigh? Near the gyps? But a little upward?” 

Seungcheol doesn’t say much but he softly scratches around the gypsum and move upward to the thigh, “Is it good?” 

“Actually, this is embarrassing, a little bit more up, please,” Chan was practically blushing because he really has no idea how to react and it took Seungcheol a few second to register what it is. 

“Oh, you mean the inner thigh near the crotch area?” He’s taken aback but he’s a nurse so this is just an ordinary day for him, “Sure I can help you with that, but pardon me,” 

“Nooo, I’m the one who’s sorry, sorry… but… please help me,” 

Chan’s shy face was too cute for Seungcheol that he can’t help but smiled back at him and patted his head, “Okay, I’m going to touch you near your private area, okay?” Chan nods. 

After getting permission from Chan, Seungcheol puts his hand on Chan’s inner thigh slightly near the crotch area, Chan shudder at the touch but he lets Seungcheol because for now he needed the touch to ease the itch away. 

Since Seungcheol has no idea where exactly the itch is, so he just roam the area and softly scratch it, and Chan let out a groan when Seungcheol did scratch the right place. “There, there,” Chan said, and Seungcheol scratch the area for a little more second until Chan tells him to stop. 

“Um, thank you, for your help, I think I’m fine now,” Chan said slightly in a rush, but Seungcheol smiled and takes his chart back. 

“Glad I could help, I’m going to leave you now to check on the other patients, and I must remind you to please be still in minimum movement, and if you need anything just ring the bell, you need to rest again for the night, good night Chan,” 

“Good night, sir? And thank you,” and Seungcheol left the room, leaving Chan alone, “That was dangerous, any more seconds he touches me there and I’m gonna go hard for sure, this is embarrassing, ugh, why did I even crash anyway?? This is stupid,” Chan mumbled to himself. 

As the night goes deeper, Chan tried to sleep, but maybe the fact that he was unconscious the whole day makes him less sleepy, or maybe the anxiousness, or maybe the way Seungcheol keep checking on him and it makes him restless as his mind wander to what happened earlier. He would blame the young blood and hormones in him but somehow, he feels like there’s something about Seungcheol. And without him realizes he’s getting a hard on. 

“Fuck, seriously? Now?” Chan said looking at his tented crotch. Chan looks around, he’s alone, and Seungcheol were already here a few minutes back, he thinks there’s nothing bad to happen anyway, “I guess there’s no harm to it? I haven’t done it in a week anyway, nobody gonna know,” 

As he tries to reach his hard on the realization hits him, he can’t use his hand with it being bandaged. Chan grunts at the state he is in, he can’t get his boner out by thinking about something cute or horror, the boner won’t go away by itself so he should at least try something. 

With much effort and grunting, Chan reaches out his boner over his bandaged hand, and that’s when another realization hits him again, something foreign is in his penis, and why didn’t he notice it earlier? Chan then groans in frustration just when Seungcheol pasts his room and of course he didn’t fail to notice the noise. Seungcheol opens the door. 

“Chan? I hear noises, are you okay? Is something bothering you?” Seungcheol’s voice makes Chan startled, he tried to cover his boner but with his limited movement he fails to do so, and Seungcheol sees what’s going on. “Oh, I see,”

“Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of you?” Chan whined he eventually gave in to the situation. Seungcheol gets closer to Chan’s bed with a chuckles. 

“It’s okay, you’re young, it happens a lot, I’m guessing you’re also finally realizing that having a catheter in place?” 

“Yeah… why am I in a catheter?” 

“Well, you were unconscious and bandaged with broken bones, so your mobility is limited therefore a catheter is used to help you urinate,” Seungcheol looks down to Chan’s private area, “And it seems you’re not going down anytime soon aren’t you?” 

Chan shakes his head shyly, “I don’t know, yeah, maybe, I’m not sure,” 

“Is it hurting?” 

“Not… exactly….,” Chan pauses, “but, is it okay? I mean to be in this state? Is it, safe?”

“Well, yeah, it’s pretty normal, as you can see, or feel, you can still get a hard on even with a catheter in your penis, and to be honest you can also ejaculate even in this state, but if you’re feeling uncomfortable, I can also help you with that,” Seungcheol explains. 

“helping me… ejaculate?” Shocked at Chan’s question, Seungcheol let out a dry laugh. 

“What I meant was, I can help you take the catheter out, but even if I take it out, I still think you will find difficulty to urinate by yourself, but again you can always ask a nurse to help you out, or your family, then again, there’s not much male nurse so you might find it uncomfortable to ask a female nurse, right?” Seungcheol explains as he sometimes glances at Chan’s crotch area. “Wow you’re still holding on strong,” 

“Well, the thing is, I haven’t been touching myself for quite some time… you were saying, I can still cum even with the catheter in me, right?” 

“Yes, because the sperm is not released from the bladder and it has its own path to come out, Chan… you can tell me what you need, it’s part of my job to help my patient, if you want me to take it out just tell me,” 

“Um, well,” Chan shows his bandaged hand, “can you… help me?” 

There were some darkness of lust slightly passed Seungcheol’s eyes, he knows this isn’t right, but his patient needed his help, and the thought of stroking a helpless young man in need for a release while using a catheter is clouding his judgment, although the cloud has begin to gather ever since he saw Chan.

Seungcheol gulped, “you want me, to jerk you off?”

“Don’t say it that way, this is embarrassing for me,” 

“Well I need to be sure and I need your consent as well,”

“Yes, please, for the love of God, help me ejaculate, let me cum because this is annoying and embarrassing and I’m horny, hyung,” 

This is the first Chan ever calls Seungcheol hyung, because he is the nurse, and somehow, in this late night where everyone is asleep, a horny Chan calls Seungcheol hyung and it sends him. Seungcheol can feel his own erection and a nurse uniform is very much thin, sooner or later Chan will notices too. 

“Okay, I’ll help,” Seungcheol answered, with a shaky hand, he uncover Chan from his thin blanket, and slowly pulls his hospital gown and reveal Chan’s reddened cock, precum slightly leaking from around the foley tube. Chan groans when the cold air of the night breeze touches his bare skin and hard erection, for the first time, he saw his own dick, as hard as rock, and the foley tube coming out from the slit of his pee hole. 

“I’m going to start stroking it now, okay?” Seungcheol asked once again and Chan nodded his approval. Seungcheol’s hand begins to touch Chan’s shaft, trying to get a grip on it without giving it much pressure, with just one touch Chan let out a moan which in Seungcheol’s ears sounds lewd. 

Seungcheol move his body a little bit closer to Chan’s, with his tall build and long arms, Seungcheol can easily give Chan’s cock a stroke while standing beside Chan on the bedside. He begins to slowly stroking it, making sure Chan is not hurting or in pain, and Chan is in a messy pleasure, because this is the first time he ever been touched by someone else, moreover by a man, and he’s in a catheter. He is in a bind. 

Chan tries to stay still but he keep wriggling around and Seungcheol needs to hold him, body closer to Chan, and that is the time when Chan finally notices the prominent bulge in Seungcheol’s pants, dangerously close to Chan’s face. 

Amidst his heavy breathing and panting, Chan managed to make a comprehend sentence, “Hyung, you’re hard too,” 

Chan’s word snapped Seungcheol back from reality, he was to immersed in giving the little man laying on the bed pleasures. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean this to happen, I’ll take care of it latter,” Seungcheol said still carefully stroking Chan’s cock. 

“No, I wanna help too,” at this point Chan was already taken over by lust, and he won’t let the man who’s helping him right now to take care of his problem, which he can’t solve it by himself, taking care of his (seungcheol) problem alone, “can I?” 

As much self control Seunghceol has left in his right mind, he gave in by the thought of having Chan helping him, “But how? Your hand is still…” 

“I still can use my mouth,” Chan cuts him off, and Seungcheol tilts his heads up and groans by the words and thought. 

Seungcheol let go of Chan’s dick to pull down his own pants along with his briefs, letting his boner on display and Chan gasped as he sees what Seungcheol is packing. 

“Hyung… you’re huge…” Chan exclaimed, and he’s not lying, compared to Seungcheol, he’s just a kid. “Now I am more embarrassed,”

With a chuckle, Seungcheol give his own cock some lazy stroke before he gets closer to Chan. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Chan, shall we continue?” 

After taking a gulp while still eyeing Seungcheol’s cock, Chan nodded, Seungcheol tries to position his cock aligned with Chan’s mouth as the younger tries his best take as much shaft as he can, which is not the whole thing. This is Chan first time of giving someone a blow job and Seungcheol can feel it, so he’s being calm and patient, slightly moving slowly, and he can tolerate when Chan let it out to take a breather. 

“Sorry hyung…” Chan apologized and Seungcheol combed Chan’s dishelved hair with his hand. 

“You’re doing great, it’s okay, and look how much you’re leaking,” Seungcheol moves his hand and circling his finger around the foley tube, while his other hand helping Chan to put his cock into Chan’s mouth again. 

As Chan start bobbing Seungcheol’s cock, Seungcheol also moves his hand in rhythm, stroking Chan’s cock. They keep going for another 5 to 10 minutes when Chan let go of Seungcheol’s cock again and he starts panting and wriggling his body as Seungcheol’s hand moves quicker. 

“Hyung, I’m close,” Chan whined, “I’m gonna cum,” 

“Come on, cum for me baby,” and Chan did cum, the sensation he’s having is out of this world, his cum oozing out around the foley and he lays with no energy left, but Seungcheol keep stroking it slowly until he cum again.

“Hyung, please, stop, I can’t, I can’t,” Chan said as he moves around trying to control himself, Seungcheol stopped himself and he gets a wet towel from the bathroom to cleans Chan’s messy penis. After he cleaned Chan good, Seungcheol’s about to wear his own pants back. 

“Hyung what are you doing?” Chan confused. “Are you not going to finish yours?” 

“I can take care of it later, you should get some rest,” 

“No, you can’t do that, and I won’t, I mean, you helped me, I cum, twice, in your hand, I can’t let you just walk away.” 

Seungcheol laughed, “It’s okay Chan, really, you’re tired and you can’t move… I’m fine,” 

“But I’m not…” Chan sulked, Seungcheol let out a sigh. 

“Then, what do you want me to do?” 

“You, y-you can use my hole if you want to, I mean, I never done it before, and it’s probably going to hurt as hell with your monster dick, but if it’s you..” 

“Chan, no, I will not fuck someone who is clearly in no good shape and is helpless,” Seungcheol told him off firmly. 

“But you’re not going away without a release, I’m not a selfish bastard.” 

“And I still won’t fuck you, Chan”

“Then, I can just lay still, as you fuck me in the mouth, I can do that,”

Seungcheol doesn’t say a word, he’s tempted by Chan’s suggestion, “No, Chan…”

“What do you mean no? you just twitched, your dick literally just twichted when I said it and you’re leaking too.” 

Seungcheol were hesitant but he gave in once again to his lust, with a swift move he takes off his pants and already on top of Chan, cock near Chan’s mouth.

“Are you sure about this?” Seungcheol asked but Chan only scoffed before he moves his head forward and takes Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head. 

After a few minutes, Seungcheol takes control, he holds Chan’s head still as he thrust his cock in Chan’s mouth but all this time, Seungcheol is still being considerate to Chan, he’s not forcing Chan to take everything and he makes sure Chan is okay. 

“Fuck, Chan, your mouth, shit” Seungcheol begins to talk in profanity as he is in pleasure but still maintain a whispering volume, “Goddamn, Chan, yeah, take my cock,” 

Chan tried to hum and it sends vibration to Seungcheol’s dick, he is close.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Seungcheol take his dick out of Chan’s mouth and begins to stroke his cock in crazy speed with no rhythm, his body get tensed as he gets closer to his release, he keeps stroking quickly and “fuckkkk” he came hard onto Chan’s face, the cum won’t stop as he keep stroking more slowly into his orgasm. As he’s spent, he bent over to give Chan’s forehead a kiss. 

Seungcheol then get off from the bed and take the towel again to clean Chan’s face and he keeps giving Chan butterfly kisses as he whispers “I’m sorry,” 

And it is the last thing Chan remembers before he falls asleep. 

The next morning Chan wakes up, his mother were having a chit-chat with Seungcheol, asking him how was Chan last night and if anything happened, and Seungcheol explained with a smile, but nothing about their intercourse of course. 

“Mom? I’m thirsty…” Chan said making the two older to take a look at him. 

“Oh sweetie, okay please wait a second,” Chan’s mom turns to Seungcheol, “please watch over him for a little bit, I’m need to take some water,” Seungcheol nodded. 

When Chan’s mom were already out of the room, he walks to Chan, combing his hair with his hand. 

“How are you?” 

“Good, you?”

“Amazing,” Seungcheol answered, “You know, about last night… I’m sorry… that was not very professional of me and I think I was being too rough with you,”

“No!” Chan cuts him off, “you were not rough, and you helped me remember, and by any means, last night, I feel… loved. You were gentle, warm, and kind…”

Seungcheol smiled, “thank you…” 

“Hyung?” Chan calls for Seungcheol. 

“Hmm?” 

“When I get better, and when I’m not a patient any more, can we… meet up?” 

Seungcheol got taken aback by the question, “Of course we can,”

“Like, meet up meet up, on a… date date,” 

“Chan, I’d love that,” Seungcheol answered in a smile. 

The door then opened and Chan’s mom comes back a pitcher of water and she quickly pours it to a glass to give it to Chan, she looks to Seungcheol as she said “Thank you for taking care of him,” 

Both Seungcheol and Chan share a look and smile.


End file.
